rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Saito
Satoru Nashiro (悟, Satoru) is the main protagonist of the Striking Blades series. His name, Saito. Was taken from his his first name Satoru and his father's name Hito. "Sa--" from Sa'toru and "---ito" from H'ito. He takes his mother's surname instead of his father's. He resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was there when the game began. Saito is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped inside. Appearance Satoru is a fairly lean young man with a slightly muscular build, standing at five feet eight inches. Due to him playing sports for a good amount of time, he could be called muscular in some light, but also lanky in others. Satoru has sepia brown moderately messy hair and brown eyes. Usually his eyes get him into trouble forit feels like he's not even focused on what's at hand at the time, simply staring off into when he actually isn't. He isn't all that strong but also isn't weak enough to be a pushover. He is seen wearing his school uniform almost all of the time, which is usually a blazer over a dress shirt and black pants or summertime vest with the same attire. When not at school, Satoru wears short sleeve shirts and shorts or sweatpants. When starting Sword Art Online, Saito as he was named in game, donned a loose short-sleeve grey shirt, dark green cargo pants with a black belt holding it up. The buckle had a circle like shape to it. He then had black boots that made the pants seem slimmer around the shin area. He wore a leather vest over his top piece that held his curved sword in a slanted holster. Finishing off his attire, he wore black fingerless gloves. Personality Calm and decisive are two words that describe Saito well. He is a balance at the least, a person who can and cannot be tied down by ideals. He makes his own and trades them for others if their not fit for the moment. He is a fairly kind person, easily approachable and quite patient for a sixteen year old boy. Saito is also known to be very, blank if you will. Keeping a neutral expression wherever he's in conflict with one or more people, Saito can discern the best way to deal with the situation without revealing much emotion at the same time. Also very cunning, Saito is easily able to fake his emotions and feelings towards a situation, counteracting a derogatory engagement with whatever he has cooking up in his head. Satoru doesn't really have a fixed personality, it fluctuates at times, hard to really pinpoint. It can change at the snap of a finger, in otherwords. Saito is quite an unreadable person most times. However, as said before, Saito is quite kind and willing to help someone in need. Though he'd do it in his own way, or ways, he'd still get the job done. He's patient and is usually seen with a lazy or bright smile, able to lift spirits with a joke and really take life in a stride, a free spirit who ties himself down for others when needed. But if not, the laidback and lazy Saito simply goes with the flow. Background Coming from a family of five, Satoru had no father. The man leaving his family at a young age. He grew up with his three siblings, Hayao, Seya, and the youngest of the family, Maiko. The four were actually very close from the start, ever since their father left, making sure they did their duties and chores throughout the house, so their mother didn't have to task herself too much after a long day of work. Satoru wasn't really the spotlight of his family, though he was known to be the kindest out of all of them, usually the middle ground of all four siblings, even Maiko. Satoru also played many sports to keep himself busy. Him not not being as book smart as he was when thinking on his feet, Satoru played for his school's basketball, soccer, football, and track teams. From middle school up to his junior year in high school. He was most interested in basketball, though kept up with the other sports as well, keeping himself fit and engaged in school. Track trained his legs and helped him better his stamina, soccer helped him with his footwork, letting him maneuver easier than most, football helped with his physical strength and endurance, him being a runningback, he'd have to know how to take a hard hit and provide one if needed. Finally, basketball helped with his overall leadership skills, him being the captain of his team. He learned how to strategize, enact, respond and quickly counteract new obstacles that popped up spontaneously, and ultimately, how to win. Combining all of these, Satoru was very versatile you could say. For his birthday, Satoru received the Nerve Gear from his mother, him having asked for it last year when the promo's for it started to air around Japan. He then received Sword Art Online from his eldest brother, due to it being the first and only game for the NerveGear. The day when the servers finally opened, November 6, 2022, Satoru logged on to the World of Swords, not knowing of how big this whole game would become. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items *Steel Curved Sword *Leather Vest *Leather Bottom Covering *Health Potions x 4 *Teleport Crystal x 2 Later Weapons *Blade of the Heart (Floor 3 sword) *Golden Dragon Dao Swords (Floor 11 swords) *Blades of the Prowl (End-game swords) Later Armor *WIP Abilities Skills Buffs *Counter Force - A buff that increases Saito's parry and Counter Chance rate by 87% for 60 seconds. It also provides 5% more attack with each strike the user parries. Requires you to have mastered all of the Counter skill slots and has a cooldown of 7 minutes. *Versatile Stance - This stance is a permanent buff that can be switched on and off at will. This stance increases Saito's agility, steadiness, and counter rate by 30% *An Eye for An Eye - Once hit or struck by a skill, if this is activated, Saito will immediately lunge forward for a counterattack. This also faintly heightens his reaction speed by 5%. *Neutral Stomp - Only to able to be used once Versatille Stance is activated, Saito stomps his right foot to the ground to induce a sort of small knockback to anyone close to him and increases his counter rate by an extra 10% as well as his movement. *Reprisal - Versatille Stance must be in affect when this skill is used. Reprisal coats Saito's weapons in a sort of white aura. This greatly reduces knockback by 20% and heightens his steadiness and balances by the same amount, hence the name. * Hunter's Prowess - Increases Climbing, Speed, and Movement by 10% each and also gives a buff that increases critical hit rate by 10%. *Trailing Scent - This buff increases his Detection skill by about 20% with a sniff of the air he can spread and heighten his senses up to 10 more feet than with normal Detection. *Connection - A buff that triggers every time Saito connects his hook swords together. It allows him to use his Connection skills as well as buffing his attack speed by 35%. This will allow him to move his connected weapons faster so they don't fall apart. Tiger Hook Swords Unconnected *Crescent Moon - (1-hit strike) A basic punching strike with the crescent blade of the hook sword. *Dagger Strike - (1-hit strike) A basic strike with the dagger end of the hook sword. *Hook Slash - (1-hit strike) A basic slash attack with the hook sword. *Tear - (1-hit strike) A slash with the hook sword that clings to a limb, weapon, or object and then pulls back. Has a chance of ripping through. *Dispel Strike - (1-hit strike) A move used to stop a normal attack. Saito parries and catches the weapon in his hook. With a flick, he sends the attack away. *Opening Combo - (2-hit combo) Performs two rising slashes meant to lift an enemy's guard and knock weapons out of position. Decreases the pause time between skills and used to set up Unconneced attacks. *Opening Connect - (2-hit combo) Slashes twice before throwing a sword into the air to connect. Will be easily stopped if not careful. Decreases the pause time between skills and used to set up Connected attacks. *Leaping Slashes - (2-hit combo) A leaping attack that slashes twice. Saito then lands and stomps on the ground, flipping over the enemy. *Midair Crisis - (3-hit combo) Move that is performed after a flip. Saito angles himself so he is aimed straight down. He slashes at the foe as he falls down, causing bleed per clean hit. Can stack and he lands in a roll. *Bleed Throw - (3-hit combo) Saito slashes twice to distract. His last move will attempt to throw the opponent by locking his sword on their arm. If it hits the limb but does not throw the opponent, a bleed effect will be applied. *Crescent Surprise - (4-hit combo) Saito slashes, stabs with the dagger end of his other blade, and then punches twice with the crescent guards. Last two hits cause a knockback and applied bleed. *Sheathed Acrobatics - (4-hit combo) Both hook sword needs to be sheathed. Saito runs and does flips to reach the enemy. The first move draws one sword and slashes diagonally down. The second flips with one hand and draws the second blade after landing to slash horizontally. With both weapons, he leaps forwards to double slash. *Shifting Water - (5-hit combo) The first three moves redirect attacks out and away. For each successful redirect, the last two return hits gain increased damage up to 35%. *Stopping Lightning - (5-hit combo) First two moves parry, opening up a counter for the next three attacks. Last three attacks are fast stabs with the dagger end of the swords. *Bloody Hell - (7-hit combo) Saito starts by jumping forwards with a double X-slash. He rolls to the side and reverses his weapon to do three rapid attacks with the dagger ends. Finally, he rolls away before rebounding to leap past the enemy, aiming two final strikes for the face. Each move can apply bleed. *Tiger Storm - (7-hit combo) A move that attacks rapidly with two slashes, two crescent punches, and three more slashes. If moves are blocked or dodged, damage is doubled, tripled or otherwise increased on to those moves that did hit, ensuring all moves basically land. *Back Loaded - (8-hit combo) The first six moves of this combo is used to parry attacks, slowly opening up the defense of an enemy. The last hit is the counter, catching the weapon and redirecting it away. The last move does high damage and a powerful crippling bleed. Bleed will apply a 20% slow debuff. *Watery Slip - (8-hit combo) A max-level Hook Swords skill. Saito opens up with a rising slash. While the enemy parries, he crouches and moves past them, hooking his one sword on to their ankle. A speed boos activates and he sprints, pulling the foe and either taking off their foot or tripping them. Turning around, he proceeds to attack the downed target. The last move is an aerial attack that gets him out of the way for return fire. Each move causes bleed. *Four Points - (8-hit combo) Can only be used with ample distance from the enemy. Saito leaps forwards to close the gap and does two attacks. He then performs a flip. Landing he attacks two more times. He will do this until the combo ends, flipping a total of four times. The last two flips can cause a bleed effect. Tiger Hook Swords Connected *Flying Hook - (1-hit strike) A skill that can be triggered at the end of a Connection skill combo. Saito flings his weapon and one of the sword disconnects, flying rapidly through the air to impale his target. Causes a heavy bleed. *Setup Strikes - (4-hit combo) A combo that needs to be used to activate any of the following Connection skills. Saito whips his swords in rounding slashes, picking up and maintaining the speed of his weapons. *Vertical Flurry - (5-hit combo) A flurry of vertical whipping attacks that rotate between slashing from the left and then from the right. *Horizontal Flurry - (5-hit combo) A flurry of horizontal whipping attacks that rotate between slashing from the left and then from the right. *Ghost Tiger - (7-hit combo) A skill that slashes in rapidly. Attacks that are blocked, parried or dodged will double, triple and increase the damage of any attacks that are hit, ensuring that all attacks will land. If all attacks are stopped, the skill debuffs Saito's speed by 15%. *Combo Chain - (7-hit combo) A skill with that stops mid-sequence. After four slash attacks, the skill prematurely ends, giving Saito the ability to chain into the next combo without waiting through the pause time of sword skill activation. Works for both Connected and Unconnected skills and should be used to switch out. *Switching Puzzle - (8-hit combo) A max-level Connection Hook Swords skill. This skill involves four rapid slashes using one hand before switching to the other hand by tossing the sword lightly in the air. The toss gives Saito a 10% balance boost and ends when the skill ends. Used to distract and confuse enemies. *Tiger Lotus - (8-hit combo) A max-level Hook Swords skill. Saito dashes at the enemy and whips out in two attacks. He spins around and slashes twice for the legs. Then, he unleashes a barrage of four slashing attacks. The last two moves are an aerial one. Saito jumps twice and spins, each attack coming straight down. Last two moves will inflict a powerful bleed if struck. One-handed Straight Sword *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *'Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *'Uppercut' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. Horizontal Square - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *'Snake Bite' - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *'Sharp Nail' - (3-hit combo) Vorpal Strike - (1-hit strike) A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. 30% Physical, 30% Fire, 40% Darkness. *'Savage Fulcrum' - (3-hit combo) A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air. 50% Physical, 50% Ice. *'Serration Wave '- a single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely does any damage. *'Howling Octave' - (8-hit) Five high-speed continuous thrusts then cut downward, upward, before another full force upward cut. 40% Physical, 60% Fire. *'Lightning Fall' - a heavy ranged attack that involves kicking off the ground with full force and then stabbing the sword into the ground, shooting out blue sparks in all directions. One-handed Dagger *'Rapid Bite' - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. *'Fud Edge' - (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. *'Cobra Strike' - (2-hit combo) Two rapid stabs at the enemy. *'White Gleam' - (3-hit combo) A skill that strikes three times to the gut. *'Joint Blows' - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. Relationships Quotes "Come on dude. Think. Don't stay inside the box." "Oh Pacifc Rimjob..." 'When asked why he craves chips: '"Why do you crave air when your underwater? Why drink when your thirsty? Why eat when your hungry? Why sleep when your tired? I think you see where I'm going with this." 'When first tasting Lucina's cooking: '"Geez....just...wow....oh these? These, are'' so'' not tears...so not...so good..." "Stay calm! Always a way out. Always." "You think I wanna be this funny? It's a gift and a curse, love." 'When rescuing Lucina: '"Heh, and you said I wasn't coming. Nope, don't try and hide it. I heard ya." 'When being reassuring in a situation: '"Alright love, here's what you need to do. First? Look at all your options. First of all? There's never such thing as just one option. One choice. It doesn't exist, nada, zilch, figment of your imagination. With every one option, there musrt be another around the corner. No matter how much of an ultimatum is given, there's always a better route. Take the path you feel you'll benefit from the most, if not? Well you'll be stuck in the same method and eventualy run yourself to the ground...won't be pretty. 'When asked why he's so unreadable: '"I'll leave that up to your brain capacity. Don't judge me for your lack of creativity." Category:Character Category:Male Category:Remnants of Light